Pirates of Kingdom Hearts Curse of the Black Pearl
by WritingBookworm
Summary: When Xion Swann is kidnapped, Roxas Turner has no choice but to ask Captain Axel Sparrow to help him rescue her. But what they will eventually discover that this is all connected to the medallion Xion took from Roxas eight years back... AU
1. Prologue: Medallion

**A/N: Of course, this came to me as a spur of the moment thing, but I really liked this idea and have made a lot of advancement for a few days, so... **

**This was mainly inspired off of the multiple Pirates of the Caribbean and Kingdom Hearts mashed up trailers that I saw on YouTube- and some of them are really good. Go ahead- you'll see why I was inspired to do this Fic, haha. **

**Personally, I just really can't wait to do the third one. A lot of people say the third was bad and was way over the top, but personally, I really liked the third one- definitely my favorite. It might be because of Will and Elizabeth's EPIK wedding scene, but hey, it was really good. And it had awesome special effects!**

**So, disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Pirates of the Caribbean. I want to own Kingdom Hearts, but not PotC- I would have made that an epic fail. :P**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pirates of Kingdom Hearts: The Curse of the Black Pearl<span>_

Prologue

Medallion

It was peculiar, how the ocean looked stormy, yet was calm at the same time.

Fog swirled densely over the blue-black ocean, so thick that hardly anyone could see more than a few feet of the ocean. But people were able to hear the waves crashing down peacefully against the body of the HSM Dauntless. And to twelve-year-old Xion Swann, the music was pleasing to her ears.

Xion closed her round, deep blue eyes softly. _"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,"_ she sang quietly, the breath of her words pressing outside and evolving into fog. _"We exort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-"_

A callused hand rested sharply on her shoulder, shocking Xion's eyes opens. She swung abruptly to meet the man, her black ringlets flopping for a moment.

To her relief, it was only Riku Gibbs. But the discovery didn't waver the abnormal size of her eyes.

"Quiet, Missy!" Riku hissed, his aquamarine irises piercing Xion without mercy. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, do you?"

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do!" called a voice that rung with power and authority.

A slender but short, uniformed man in his twenties strode into the scene, saber at his hip swinging in agreement. Xion easily matched the dyed grey-blue hair which cloaked his right eye with the name Lieutenant Zexion Norrington.

"She was singing about pirates," Riku snapped in his defense. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words."

"Consider them marked," said Zexion flatly. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant," Riku bowed his head briefly, his overlong silver hair following his action. Then he added slyly as he walked off, "It's bad luck to have a woman on board too, even in miniature."

Xion's insides angrily bubbled in protest in response to Riku's statement, watching him nonchalantly taking a swig of a drink while returning to his duties.

Xion found herself blurting suddenly to Zexion, "I think it'd be rather interesting to meet a pirate."

Zexion was appaled by Xion's opinion and made haste to correct it. "Think again, Miss Swann," he corrected. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves- a short drop and a sudden stop."

Xion frowned in thought at Zexion's last bit. She stole a glance at Riku, who mimicked a hanging action for her.

Xion grimaced uneasily at the thought of hanging. She hoped she never had to see it.

The sound of clicking heels allowed them the knowledge that someone else would be joining them shortly.

The next voice provided Xion some comfort. "Lieutenant Norrington," Governor Ansem Swann, Xion's father, reprimanded. He was dressed up in a red, formal silk coat. His mustache and goatee added to his overlong, slick white-blond hair, highlighting his orange eyes.

"I appreciate your fervor," Ansem continued, "but I am concerned about the effect this will have on my daughter." He thought about the look on Xion's face when she had witnessed Riku's performance.

"My apologies, Governor," Zexion humbly apologized.

Them caring for her well-being was most certainly sweet, but Xion still didn't necessarily like the fact that they were talking about her as if she were a delicate jewel.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating," she pointed out rather unhappily with a smile.

"And that's what concerns me," Governor Swann chastised, queuing her smile to cease. "Xion, dear, we will be arriving at Destiny Islands very soon, and beginning our new lives. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as benefits our class and station?"

Xion had no idea what he just said, but resolved to act like she did. "Yes, father."

Diappointed, she turned back to the ship railing and continued to stare at the endless expanse of the foggy sea, pondering what Riku, Zexion and her father had all said.

"I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate," Xion murmured hopefully.

Xion didn't know how long after that she spent looking out to the sea. But eventually a small, almost undiscernable shape loomed into view. She squinted in hopes to see what it was-

Or rather, whom it was. Now Xion could see a boy, floating aimlessly on the water.

Her eyes widened in alarm, her mind spurring her on as she cried to the crew, "Look! A boy! In the water!"

To her relief, Zexion and Governor Swann rushed up to her side.

"Man overboard!" Zexion shouted. "Fetch a hook! Haul him out of there!"

The men were quick to do as their Lieutenant had told. More bustle spring onto the deck as the men scurried past each other and fumbling for useful items. At last, a boathook plinked into the water, near the boy. The hook snagged onto the boys' clothing as he passed it, and the crew began to reel him in.

A wave of ease comforted Xion after she witnessed Governor Swann and the Lieutenant haul the boy on board. The crew surrounded him, and somehow Xion was able to squeeze in between them to get a somewhat better look.

That's when Xion noticed that, despite being absolutely drenched in water, he looked paler than usual.

Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice this, and the matter was quickly resolved.

"He's still breathing," Zexion announced. This allowed for Xion's muscles to unravel from their formerly tight embrace.

"Where did he come from?" mused Governor Swann, fascinated.

Riku seemed to be the only soul on the ship who wasn't investigating the boy. Instead, he looked absolutely fixuated on the sea. Then his eyes grew suddenly and swore.

His swear bought the attention of the rest of the crew, who turned their attention to the sight.

Xion gasped quietly, hands tightening on the rail, and the real life picture of destruction sent uneasy tingles crawling on every spare millimeter of her body.

It was a merchant ship, a burning merchant ship. It's hull was split cleanly in two, gradually sinking into the tendrils of the merciless ocean. The fire danced around it, almost like an outline. Much to Xion's horror, skulls, bones, body parts and some whole bodies strategically decorated the ocean's surface.

No one said anything as the HSM Dauntless sailed descreetly past the gruesome scene- no one even dared to move a muscle. Some, such as Xion, hung their heads down in remorse for the dead men.

Finally, Ansem dared to speak. "What happened here?" he wondered quietly, voicing Xion's exact thoughts.

"An explosion in the powder magazine," Norrington guessed. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"Lot of good it did them..." Riku muttered to himself. When Governor Swann threw him a sharp look, Riku defended, "Everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it! Pirates!"

The last word made way for reality to sting cruelly into Xion, who bitterly realized that Riku's theory was more likely than Zexion's. After all, what decent crew would leave the powder magazine unattended?

"There is no proof of that," Governor Swann calmly reasoned, almost as if he were trying to convince himself. "It could have been an accident." Then he turned to Zexion. "If there is the slightest chance that one of these poor men is still alive, we cannot abandon them!"

"Of course not, Governor," Zexion said, turning his attention back to the crew and began to order them in a much louder and authoritative voice. "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail! Launch the boats!"

"Heave to!" shouted a sailor.

Xion was confused on what to do amidst the bustle.

Governor Swann also noticed Xion's dialemma. He lightly guided her away from the railing and directed her to the boy.

"Xion, I want you to accompany the boy," Swann told her. "He'll be in your charge. Take good care of him."

Xion nodded, glad to have something to do. Her father curtly walked away and to the scene.

Upon her father's request, Xion knelt down, hitching her silk skirt somewhat, and observed the boy.

He didn't look much older than her, to begin with. His tall, abnormally spiked, golden blond hair looked like it were windswept and had a flaky texture to it. Thin, spread-out bangs covered most of his forehead. His heart-shaped face and defined features accented the hair nicely. The boy was overall still soaking wet, small drops of water breaking apart from it's mass and soaking into the wood of the deck. Wearing brown breeches, a vest over a long-sleeved white shirt and bare feet caked in grime, he didn't look like he came from a high social status.

Xion continued stare at him in confusing marvel. Who was he? What had happened to him? Did he come from the burning ship?

The boys' eyes suddenly exploded open, and, on impulse, shot up and yanked her wrist. Xion squirmed, her nerves racing in shock and fear and heart hammering against her chest. She was just about to get to her feet when she stopped and looked into his eyes.

They were a startingly bright blue, one that strangely pacified her. She relaxed, soon calming down. Yet she wondered... Why were they easing her?

Xion quickly found the answer. It was because they matched hers exactly.

Xion smiled friendlily. "It's okay," she soothed in a gentle voice. "My name's Xion Swann."

Slowly the boys' fingers unraveled from her wrist. "R-R-Roxas Turner," he stammered.

_Roxas,_ she repeated to herself. He had a nice name.

"I'm watching over you, Roxas," Xion said helpfully.

Roxas just gazed at her for a few longing moments before ultimately fainting again.

Unknownst to Roxas, his movement had shifted his shirt somewhat, enabling Xion to see a golden chain looped around his neck.

Curious, Xion reached out and gently unraveled the necklace from Roxas. She would give it back to him- she just wanted to see it.

Xion squinted somewhat- resting on the gold chain was a flat, blank gold surface.

She was amazed- this was pure, undaunted gold. How was he able to afford something like this?

And if it was crafted from gold, there had to be something other than just a plain surface.

Xion turned it around-

It was a skull, smiling and teeth straight, hollow eyes gazing upon her. The skull was centered and surrounded by an intricate design that screamed that its creator was Aztec.

Still, the neckpiece being Aztec or no, Xion knew this could only mean one thing.

"You're a pirate," Xion whispered as if Roxas were still conscious.

She quickly turned to look at the crew, and could now see Zexion crossing over to her. Then she looked back to Roxas. Not much older than her, a fascinating boy, the same eyes...

Images flashed in her mind. The crew finding the medallion before her and proclaiming him a pirate. Roxas, alone in a damp cell. Roxas, barely able to take steps forward towards the gallows...

Then Xion thought about another future. Roxas, being safely provided for. Roxas, being offered a place to stay once they landed on Destiny Islands. Roxas, growing up to be a strong man, and maybe even...

She automatically barred her thoughts from trailing any further- she was too young for that kind of thing.

Still, she had to protect him...

"Has he said anything?" Zexion questioned.

Xion quickly stood up, hiding the necklace behind her back. "His name's Roxas Turner," she said. "That's all I found out."

"Very good," Zexion praised before pointing to a few grubby sailors. "Take him below."

Xion watched silently as they lifted Roxas up and headed off to put him somewhere safe, watching them until they faded out of sight.

Alone again and sure that no one was watching, Xion carefully unveiled the medallion once more, staring at her newfound treasure in awe.

A blow of wind clamped Xion's ringlets to her face. She looked up, at first mindful to stop her hair from whipping across her skin, but stopped when something caught her attention.

It was another ship, slowly and silently edging through the fog. Normally Xion wouldn't mind the sight, but this time she did.

The ship had sails as black as midnight.

The lower lip of Xion's mouth hung open, too frightened yet awed to move. Wa-was anyone else seeing this?

Most of the ship was oddly shrouded by the fog, which only saved a very small portion to peek through. But even that was enough for Xion- for she could see the flag slapping the air without any problem.

Xion began to squirm uneasily- on the flag was a skull and crossbones, and the skull matched the center of the medallion as much as her eyes matched Roxas's.

Her eyes began to dart back and forth from the ship to the medallion. Ship, medallion, ship, medallion.

No doubt that this was a pirate ship- the flag was all the evidence needed.

Xion knew that she couldn't let the ship go by unnoticed. Just in case she was right and no one had spotted it, she opened her mouth, preparing to warn them. She had to do it quickly- everything but the flag was effectively hidden.

But just as she was about to warn them- the skull smiled at her.

Xion shivered and clamped her eyes tight, praying for the sight not to roam her nightmares, the song ringing in her head.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1: Visitor

**A:N: Well, thanks for reviewing on this, guys! Glad that you like it!**

**Well thanks to Blader 25 (yes, I'll definately continue. ^.^) and NagiraAkisa (LOL! That made my day!) for reviewing! **

**Now, Happy Halloween! (But by the time you're reading this it'll be past, lol.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Visitor<p>

Xion opened her eyes, startled.

She was somewhat surprised to find that no longer was she on the Dauntless- she was in her room, covers safely tucked over her body. She wasn't staring at the ship that chased away a good night's sleep- all that was there was her vanity, the wallpaper of her dark room and a bit of her canopy peeked from the corner of her eye.

No longer was Xion twelve- now, in the real world, she was twenty.

Xion didn't dare move a millimeter, too focused on the memory- or had it possibly been a dream?

No, it had been a memory.

Xion carefully looked as far as she could from the corners of her eyes without moving, taking in her every surrounding. What if-

Finally Xion turned her body to check if anyone was there.

She was alone.

Xion sat up, arcing her back with a short stretch. She wasn't used to the silence- it was... Unearthly. Eerie.

She quickly shook it off, scolding herself for being naive. She wasn't adjusted to it simply because it was always crowded in here- servants checking up on her, maids cleaning up after her and fitted her, tailors who measured her body parts so they could make the dress just right.

She should be relishing this time alone.

Xion turned up the flame on the oil lamp standing proudly on her bedside table. The metallic handle was cold to the touch at first, but rapidly Xion got adjusted to it.

Xion swung her legs over her mattress, stood up, and crossed over to her vanity. She stole a glance at herself in the mirror as she sat down.

The governor's daughter had changed much over eight years. Her features were now sharply defined, and she had grown quite considerably. She now also had long lashes and, most noticeably, had cut her hair down to a bop. The royal haircutter had messed up badly and her father had protested, but she actually liked it and had somehow been able to convince him to let her keep this appearance for a year or so.

Xion then looked down, setting aside the oil lamp and pulling one of the drawers open. She rummaged through it for a few moments before she found what she was looking for.

The medallion.

Xion unconsciously slid the drawer back to it's proper position as she stared at it hungrily. Eight years... After all this time she was still fascinated by it. The depth of the hollow eyes of the skull, glaring at her, as if it wanted something...

A sharp rapping out of the door nearly had Xion's insides jumping out of her skin, knocking over her chair with a clatter.

"Xion?" Governor Swann called from outside. "Are you all right? Are you decent?"

Xion hurridly stuffed the face of the medallion into the bodice of her dress and threw on a robe over her thin white nightdress. "Yes, yes!"

Governor Swann entered the room with not a moment to spare. Ansem Swann had also changed over the years- his hair had greyed considerably and now it was even longer than before. Small, almost indiscernible wrinkles had begun to wither his face somewhat.

Xion noticed Aerith and another maid coming in being her father before noticing the package in his hands. She tilted her head in interest.

"Still abed at this hour?" Governor Swann inquired. He crossed over to the window and split the curtain, which then allowed tendrils of bright sunlight to point at various places throughout her room.

Xion peered through the window. She could see the multiple shapes of stone buildings and houses riding over a ribbon of sand, the expanse of the ocean hardly visible. Palm trees throught loomed overhead the buildings and made sure to cast shadows stratigically, only to penetrated by the sun's drizzling rays. To top it all off, a clear, light blue sky stretched over the town and veins the horizon, only a few white cloud whisps overcoming it.

"It's a beautiful day!" Governor Swann exclaimed excitedly before noticing that he still had the package in his hands. "I have a gift for you."

Xion walked over to the package, excited. Her insides seemed to be bouncing in her body in anticipation when the Governor opened it.

Xion gasped- it was a dress, and quite a lovely one at that. The waist was quite thin, which worried Xion, but it was easily made up for by the gorgeous design and elaborate velvet material.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Xion cried in delight.

The Governor smiled at Xion's happiness. "Isn't it?"

Suddenly a thought caught Xion off-guard. Fingering the smooth pearls sewn into the gown, she asked, "May I inquire as to the occaision?"

Governor Swann smiled genuinely. "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He briefly turned to the maids and prodded them on. "Go on."

Heart swimming with joy, Xion happily took the dress and quickly disappeared behind the changing screen, Aerith on her heels.

"Actually, I, um, I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today," Gocernor Swann continued almost uneasily as Xion began to undress from her nightgown.

"The ceremony?" Xion inquired, arching a thin eyebrow behind the screen.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony," answered Governor Swann.

Xion hoisted herself up on her toes to look at him. "I knew it!" she said, now getting ready to get into the corset and pettycoat.

"Or rather, Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become," he continued. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know."

Xion didn't hear the last part. Suddenly she felt as if her organs were being squashed together painfully. Her waist felt like it had just shrunk to half it's size, and her air was cut off abruptly. She gasped, desperate for her breath.

"Xion? How's it coming?" Governor Swann said when he heard Xion gasp.

Xion looked down to see that Aerith was pulling the strings of her corset tight. Of course... Bloody corsets!

Once Xion had enough breath to speak, she managed to get out something.

"It's difficult to say," she wheezed once she sucked in enough air to talk.

"I heard it was the latest fashion in Radiant Garden," Governor Swann remarked fondly.

"Well, women in Radiant Garden must have learned not to breathe," Xion grumbled, managing to grasp some air as Aerith pulled some more strings to the corset.

Almost right when she was done voicing her opinion, Aerith and the other maids stepped back to indicate that their work was done.

Xion reeled in a breath. She was able to breathe efficiently, but her lungs seemed to be stabbed a million times over with a knife due to the torture device they called a corset. She winced at the pain.

Fortunately, the door swung open to reveal a well-groomed butler. What he said next helped Xion take her mind off of the blinding pain somewhat.

"Milord, you have a visitor."

* * *

><p>Down at the entrance of the Swann Manor, back turned to the glistening tile, spiral staircase, and polished furniture was Roxas Turner.<p>

Roxas traced his forefinger through the crevices of the sconce's intricate design, impressed by the worksmanship. He would never cease to wonder how people could even afford-

Crack!

One second Roxas had been admiring the sconce, and the next a piece of it had broken apart. He mentally cursed himself.

His head avidly spun from side to side, checking if there was anyone looking. When he was satisfied that there wasn't, Roxas quickly stuffed it in a vase that contained canes and parasols.

It was things just like that that set him apart effectively from Xion's high social class- his somewhat clumsiness, his clothes- pretty much everything.

All that social classes segregation thing was pretty stupid. But that was likely just him- after all, it was because of this that Roxas hadn't dared to tell Xion he loved her yet.

Just in time, Roxas began to hear shoes neatly clicking on the tile. He spun around to see Governor Swann following the butler that he had sent.

"Ah, Mr. Turner," Governor Swann greeted happily. "Good to see you again!"

"Good day sir," Roxas returned. "I have your order." He crossed over to a small, circular table and, eager to impress Xion's father, opened a long case and pulled out a filled sheath. Roxas presented it to the Governor.

Curious, Governor Swann took the sheath from Roxas and revealed the sword gracefully, a hissing noise echoing through the marbled room. The beautiful, finely made, polished sword quickly left Swann wide-eyed, reverently staring at the sword.

Governor Swann opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came from it. His lips fumbled for a second, as if hurridly trying to decide what to say. Finally, all he said was, "Well."

Roxas saw this as his chance to impress him even more.

"The blade is folded steel," he continued. "That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may," Roxas gestured for Governor Swann to return the sword to him for a moment. He nodded and obliged. Roxas, intending to show off, spun the sword until the bottom of the blade was resting comfortably in between his thumb and forefinger alone.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly full width of the blade." Roxas flipped the sword in midair again, relishing the awed expression on Governor Swann's face as it rotated in a perfect, arced circle in the air before he neatly caught it, handle up. He gracefully offered it to Governor Swann once more.

"Impressive," Governor Swann remarked as he took the sword back. "Very impressive." Roxas beamed with pride of his work, delighted to know that it had impressed the Governor. "Commodore Norrington will be very pleased. Do pass on my compliments to your master, hmm?" He handed it yet again to the apprentice.

Roxas's face fell, and his muscles slumped with disappointment.

Not willing to show his sullenness to Governor Swann, Roxas humbly accepted the sword. He depressedly but easily flipped the saber in the air once more, sheathed it, and laid it back inside the case.

He realized he hadn't replied to him. "I shall," Roxas said somewhat coldly. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work appreciated." His own words stung into him, and thought about telling Swann that the sword wasn't his master's work- it was his own.

But soon enough, all of his thoughts fell when he saw her coming down the stairs.

Xion, dressed in a green and gold dress and a wide-brimmed, flat wide hat laced around her head. Her blue eyes shone, her heart-shaped face a perfect complement to her short black hair that had been styled as effectively as possible into something reminiscent of a coil.

The corners of his mouth edged into a small smile that showed off some of his teeth as his eyes traced Xion walking down the stairs. Roxas still absently wondered when the best time to tell her would be.

Governor Swann was the first to compliment on her beauty. "Oh, Xion, you look absolutely stunning!"

Roxas tried to add to that, but couldn't. He opened his mouth similar to how Governor Swann had upon first seeing the sword. Eventually, he gave up and nodded dumbly.

Xion's attention was focused solely on Roxas. Her heart began to flutter in many different directions, at ease even though the corset was killing her. She hitched up her skirt and walked down at a faster pace.

She broke out into a smile once she joined Roxas and her father. "Roxas! It's so good to see you!" Then she added as she fingered the chain, "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Roxas asked, shocked.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you too?" interrupted Governor Swann hurriedly.

Both Roxas and Xion ignored him. "About the day we met, don't you remember?" she asked.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Roxas replied, smiling and barely realizing he was addressing Xion formally again.

Xion huffed in annoyance. "Roxas, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Xion?" she asked impatiently.

Now Roxas's genuine grin was replaced with a sly one. "At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." He winked at her.

But Xion didn't get it. A short wave of hurt overcame her formerly joyous expression.

"There, see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going," Governor Swann interrupted again, speaking rapidly. Before Xion could ask why he added the 'at least' to the beginning, he handed her a parasol. "There you are."

Swann took the case from Roxas and crossed over to the door. He opened it and held it open, waiting for Xion to pass through.

Xion hitched her skirts, and straightened her back properly. She was no longer Roxas's childhood friend- now she was assuming the identity of a noblewoman.

"Good day, Mr. Turner," she said coldly as she exited the door and out into the day. Governor Swann shrugged and followed her.

Roxas turned around, feeling as if he had no insides suddenly. What had he done? He had been joking, but at the same time, he knew how Xion felt about those sorts of things.

"Good day," Roxas said, standing on the balls of his feet so he could get a better view of Xion being helped aboard a carriage by the driver after Governor Swann.

Regret really bubbled inside him once the carriage door slammed closed and the driver hopped onto the sleek horses.

The carriage gradually began to bob out of sight, and Roxas continued to watch mournfully.

"…Xion," he completed the sentence softly.

Back in the carriage, Xion snuck a look back at Roxas.


End file.
